The Girl I Knew
by LexieBelikova
Summary: Dimitri and Rose are in love, it seems as though nothing could ever break them apart... Until something terrible happens to Rose. How will Dimitri handle it? Will he ever get his Roza back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I know, I have a few different stories up, I just keep coming up with new story lines and its like I just HAVE to get it out, and so the ones that get the most reviews to start with I carry on lol.  
Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

******Strigoi attack didn't happen, but the night in the cabin did :) ******

* * *

**Graduation Day**

"Gees Kirova knows how to talk. Its the same speech every year!"I muttered as I sat impatiently in my chair, bouncing my leg up and down and tapping the plastic arm with my fingers. My eyes darted around the room at all of the seniors in their grey robes and the guardians all lined up perfectly along the wall.  
My eyes landed on one in particular, dressed black, His tall frame almost towering above the rest making him easy to spot in a crowd as he stood tall with both arms behind his back.  
His perfect guardian mask was in place showing no emotion as he did the 'seeing but not seeing' trick.

I stared at him for a while and then as though he could tell that I was looking his eyes darted around the room before locking with mine, I was instantly caught up in the mesmerising molten chocolate brown. His lips twitched up into a smile before he flicked his eyes up to the front and then back to mine, flicking his head the tiniest bit I realised someone was loudly saying my name.

I looked up to the front still slightly in a daze, and that's when I noticed that everyone was turned and staring in my direction. Including Headmistress Kirova.

"Miss Hathaway if you would kindly come up and receive your diploma?" She smirked at me.

Now I wasnt one to be intimidated by having the spot light on me, so I stood up proudly, my head held high and I strode down the aisle, making sure to sway my hips as I walked.  
"Congratulations on your extremely high combat scores Miss Hathaway, and well done on your academic studies. I am pleased to present you with your gradating diploma and even more so pleased to announce that your Charge is..."

I held my breath as she kept us in suspense for longer than necessary, then I glared at her until she continued, "Vasillisa Dragomir."

"Yes!" I literally jumped up and fist pumped the air, (quite an accomplishment for someone in 7 inch heels).

I joined the other graduates on stage as Kirova handed out the last few diplomas, I couldnt help the massive grin on my face as the crowd cheered for me and my classmates.

I was so happy. I had actually graduated, I was now a guardian.

No, I was Lissas Guardian!

As everyone stood up and started going to their friends and family I scanned the crowd. Eddie was talking animatedly to Mia, Christian was with Lissa and his aunt Tasha, my mother was speaking to an oddly dressed Moroi man at the back of the room. But the one I was searching for was making his way towards me.

I leapt off the stage and pushed past students and teachers until he was in front of me, his lips turned up into the biggest, most breathtaking smile I had ever seen, I could see the pride and love written in his eyes.

"Congratulations Guardian Hathaway."

His Russian accent sent a shiver down my spine, the warmth of his words making my heart flutter.

"so...Where's my present Comrade?" I asked, innocently batting my eyelashes and putting on my man-eater smile.  
He visibly gulped and his eyes trailed down my robed body before coming back up to rest on my face.

"You can have it later, but for now..." He trailed off as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. My arms wrapped around his neck, and even with my 7 inch heels I still had to lift myself up slightly until my lips met his.

I was instantly transported to paradise, it was like we were no longer in a full room, it was just me and Dimitri. I moaned against his lips as he brushed his tongue along my bottom lip, the warmth of his breath was like nothing on this earth. It was like I was flying and would never come back down, I never wanted to come back down.

But somebody cleared their throat which unfortunately effectively bought me back to earth. I untangled myself from Dimitri and turned to see my mother and the strange Moroi man standing in front of us. My mother had a scowl on her face as she flicked her glare on me and then to Dimitri, meanwhile the man was trying his hardest to not smile.

"yes mother? Can I help you?" I asked innocently, reaching out and taking Dimitris hand in my own.

She arched an eyebrow and shook her head, "How long?"

"What?"

"How long has this been going on?" She spoke sternly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Nothing has been going on, I was underage... untill right now." I smirked at her. She just scowled harder.

"Congratulations on graduating Rosemarie." The strange man suddenly spoke up.

"Who are you?"

He chuckled before replying, "Ibrahim Mazur, or Abe but you my dear girl can call me Baba." He winked And held out his hand for me to shake.

I raised both my eyebrows (I still cant do just one) as I took his hand and shook it, Dimitris hand tightened around mine for a moment but when I looked at him he was just watching with his perfect guardian mask in place.

"Rosemarie, theres something you should know..." My mother hesitated slightly as she glanced at Abe, "Abe... is your father."

My mouth dropped open and I just stared at him... and stared... and stared...

"I...what?...My... my...father?" I stuttered out, narrowing my eyes as I searched his face for anything familiar.  
His hair was short and dark, almost black, as was his expertly shaped goatee. His skin was tanned an olive shade and his eyes were deep brown...

I looked just like him.

I was suddenly torn, the child in me wanted to run into his arms and pretend I was three years old and everything was fine, ecstatic to have him in my life... the other part of me wanted to yell and scream and blame him for every bad thing that ever happened to me because he was never there.

Unfortunately the latter won out.

"And? What do you want? You've been M.I.A for the last 17 years of my life, why have you come back now? What makes you think I want to know you now?" I growled at both of them. "No, I dont even want to hear it. If you'll excuse me I need to go and see my charge." I glared one last time at them before spinning around and pulling Dimitri away from them.

"Roza..."

"No, Dont want to hear it. I cant deal with that right now, this is supposed to be one of the best days of my life, I will not let them ruin it, hes been out of my life for years, a few more hours isnt going to matter to me." I snapped, I knew he was going to try and tell me I shouldnt have reacted like that, that I should have been nicer, blah blah blah.

No, I wouldnt even think about that right now. I couldnt believe that he would just come waltzing back into my life like that, what did he expect? A giant welcome home hug? forget it!

"Rose! Oh my god Rose!" Lissa squealed as she bounded towards me, the grin on her pale face was huge and her platinum blonde hair was coming out of its perfect ponytail but she still looked super model worthy. "You're my charge! I always knew you would be, but I just cant believe it!" she screamed as she wrapped her arms around me and crushed me to her.

"Liss... cant... breath..." I laughed lightly as I hugged her back.  
She laughed and then released me, taking a step back with a sheepish grin on her face. It was then that her jade green eyes glanced down and widened, her lips forming a perfect 'O' shape.

I smiled as I glanced at Dimitri beside me, his hand still clasped firmly in mine.

"Since when!?" Lissa squealed.

"Officially? Since now." I laughed, half waiting for the anger she would surely feel when she realised the big secret Ive been hiding from her for a while now. She would no doubt be upset that I hadnt told her sooner... only she didnt...

"Ohhhh Im so happy for you two!" She laughed reaching forward and hugging me again, then giving Dimitri a hug which surprised him a little but he returned it with a smile.

"what about who?" Eddies voice sounded from behind us.

"Eddie! Congratulations on graduating!" I smiled at him as he walked over, holding hands with Jill! "whoa... when did you two happen?!"

Jill blushed slightly and bit her bottom lip, Eddie just grinned, "Maybe if you werent so occupied with your Russian you would have been more clued in around here." He laughed wiggling his eyebrows.

That earned him a slap on the arm from me.

"soooo... party time anyone?" Christian smirked as he wound his arm around Lissa.

There was a chorus of 'hell yeahs' and 'lets go's' as we trailed out of the hall.

Walking back towards the novice dorms side by side with Dimitri, I couldnt help but feel a tinge of sadness as I realised I was no longer a student of St Vladimirs, I would be moving to Court with Lissa tomorrow so I would be leaving this place.

It had been my home since I could remember, so many memories, both good and bad.

"Whats wrong Roza?" Dimitris voice whispered in my ear, his warm breath fanning across my neck and cheek.

"Im going to miss this place thats all... so many memories, you know." I tried to smile but I knew he could tell it was forced.

He stopped suddenly and pulled me back towards him, resting one hand on my cheek and the other on my hip as he gazed into my eyes.  
"You have your whole life ahead of you, you'll be able to travel places, meet people. You can make new memories my Roza."

"_We_ can make new memories." I corrected him.

"Exactly." He smiled as he bought his face down to mine and kissed me underneath the light of the half moon.


	2. Chapter 2

***One month later***

"Comrade have you seen my other boot?" I called down to Dimitri.

He was sitting on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table reading one of his hundreds of western books. Of course him being the on to it perfectionist he is, he was already packed and set to go for out week long trip with our charges, Lissa and Christian, to go and visit Tasha Ozera.

"Check behind the bedroom door, Im pretty sure you threw it there in your 'hurry' to get undressed last night."  
I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

I have to admit, I absolutely love living with Dimitri, it has many many perks, one of which is the complete and utter privacy... if you know what I mean. *wink wink*

"Thankyou!" I called as I found it hidden behind the door. I shoved it on and grabbed my duffle bag off the bed, taking one last look around and mentally checking off the items I had packed.  
Once I was satisfied I had everything I hitched the bag onto my shoulder and walked out in to the living room.

Dimitri glanced up and arched an eyebrow, "Ready now?"

He shut his book and got up when I nodded, picking up his bag and following me towards the door.

"Shit, hang on." I spun around and raced into the kitchen.  
Two seconds later I was back standing beside him, "ok, now Im ready." I spoke through the large chocolate donut I had in my mouth.

"Oh Roza." Dimitri chuckled as we walked out the door and made our way to Lissa and Christians apartment.

Their front door was partly open when we got to it and I could hear Lissa and Christian talking just inside the door, rather than knock like a normal person would I just barged through the door.

"Princess Dragomir, Lord Sparky, your plane awaits." I announced with a large gin and sweeping into a gallant bow as I entered.

"Rosie dont you know how to knock, sheesh we could have been naked!" Christian smirked at me as he pulled a large pink suitcase behind him.

"Nooooo visual images! I didnt need reminding of your pasty white ass Firecrotch." I growled, putting my hand to my eyes.

Lissa just giggled as she followed beind us.

* * *

"Roza, sit down"

"But its so boring! Come on, dance with me!" I laughed, swaying my hips side to side as I stood in the aisle of the plane.

We were three hours into an eight hour flight, I had already coloured in one of the flight colouring books, watched a movie, tried to sleep (but failed), as well as trying to convince Dimitri to join the mile high club with me to no avail.

"Come here." he chuckled, shaking his head and yanking me back into my seat by my wrist.

"Hey!" I yelped, but eventually settled myself into the seat beside him, his arm wrapping around my shoulders as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

I was excited about this trip, it was my first official 'outing' as Lissas main guardian and Dimitri as Christians. As soon as we graduated we moved straight to Court to settle in, and since Court is surrounded by wards and has patrols of guardians at all times, I wasnt really needed full time with her.

But on the downside, we were currently on our way to visit Christians aunt Tasha, a women with whom I am not particularly fond of. Not afer the way she practically threw herself at Dimitri and begged him to be her guardian, offering him a family.

Something which I will never be able to give him...

"Comrade, I dont want to go, take me home?" I looked up at him pouting.

"But Roza, you were so excited this morning? Whats changed?" he asked, raising one perfectly adorable eyebrow.

"I am excited... Just not about seeing Lady Ozera." I sneered her name, making it curl off my lips in distaste.

He studied me for a moment before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you Roza, you know that. You dont need to be worried about her, Its you I want, it will only ever be you. Nothing will ever change that, I promise" he murmured against my lips, running the back of his fingers along my cheek before kissing me again.

I smiled against his lips, "I love you too Comrade, always."

* * *

Thankfully I eventually fell asleep wrapped in Dimitris arms, untill I was being gently shaken.

"Roza, Roza wake up, the planes about to land."

"mmmm 5 more minutes." I mumbled almost incoherently.

His answering chuckle made a smile fall on my lips and I managed to open my eyes.

Once the private plane had landed, I got off and surveyed the area first, even though it was light out it was still possible for strigoi to show up somehow. I finally deemed it safe so Lissa and Christian hopped off the plane as Dimitri rolled up in a sleek black SUV with extra dark rear tints.

We drove for 20 minutes in comfortable silence, Lissa and Christian in the back, Dimitri driving and me in the passenger seat. One thing I had come to learn about my Comrade is that if he is driving, he controls the radio.

I glanced at him a few Times as he bobbed his head and tapped the steering wheel along with the horrid country music coming through the speakers. He was focused on the road so I took my chance, snaking my hand slowly towards the radio, keeping my eyes on him to make sure he didnt catch me.

"Dont. Even. Think about it Roza." he smirked as he slapped my hand away fm the dial.

I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted, "But my ears are burning, this music is terrible." I moaned.

"Too bad, when you drive, you can choose the station."

"but you never let me drive!"

He smirked even more, a chuckle sounding from his lips. I just turned my head and glared out the window.

"Dont worry Rose, we're almost there anyway." Lissa said cheerfully from the back seat.

I wanted to pass a smart remark about how that wasnt really a good thing in my opinion, but I thought better of it and kept my mouth shut until we arrived.

Her house was not quite what I had expected. It was a big white almost farm villa type place, with a deck that ran right around it. Large bay windows and a range sliding door as the main entrance. Its front yard was big, a large willow tree, my favourite kind, was sitting in the front, with what looked like a tyre swing hidden beneath the branches.

I heard Christian let out a long breath and turned in my seat to see him staring out the window at the house with what I could only describe as a tortured expression.

My confusion must have shown on my face when he looked at me because he spoke quietly, "this was my parents house... My house. They left it to me in their will but I let Aunt Tasha stay here. I havent even been back since I was little..."

We were interupted as Dimitri pulled the van to a stop and Tasha herself ran out of the house. "Christian! Dimka! Lissa!". She practically squealed in delight. Since Dimitri was the first one out of the van she ran and literally launched herself into his arms.

"Hello Tasha." He greeted her, a small smile on his face. I couldnt help the twinge of jealousy that rocked through me seeing their easy, friendly exchange. I think some part of me will always dislike her just for the fact that she almost had Dimitri, he almost took up her offer, she could give him the family that I know he wants.

"Oh Hello Rose, I didnt even see you there." she gushed as I hopped out of the van.

"Hi Tasha, nice home." I said, my eyes wandering around the house once again, It was definitely a beautiful place.

"Thankyou." She smiled at me before turning back to Lissa and Christian. I noticed that she still had one hand on Dimitris arm, I had to fight the urge to slap it away from him.

Dimitri being the always observant one noticed the scowl on my face, he winked at me before pulling away from Tasha with the excuse that he was going to get our bags from the van.

He indicated for me to follow him to the back of the van, I did but I dragged my feet and pouted the whole few meters.

He chuckled when he turned and saw my face. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. "Roza, Roza, Roza stop looking so sour. Remember, I love you." he planted a kiss on my forhead, then my nose before tilting my chin up and kissing me softly on the lips.

I let out a sigh and rested my head on his chest, "I know Comrade, I love you too."

"Hey Dimka, would you like a tour-" Tasha halted in her tracks as she rounded the back of the van, her eyes were wide as though she couldnt believe what she was seeing. "I... umm... What..." she mumbled, her eyebrows raising slightly.

"Sure thing Tasha, Rose and I will just bring our bags in and then you can show us around." he smiled at her before kissing my forhead and pulling some bags out of the van.

I couldnt help the goofy grin that lit up my face as I watched him walk past us and towards the house carrying his duffle and Lissa and Christians large suitcase.

"What the hell is going on here." Tasha suddenly demanded when he was out of earshot, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked taken by surprise.

"You... And Dimka?"

"Yeah, isnt it great." I smiled broadly at her, I couldnt help it.

She just glared at me with her hard crystal blue eyes for a long moment before dropping her arms and spinning on her heels, stalking off into the house.

Well... This is sure going to be an interesting trip...


	3. Chapter 3

"Its almost exactly how I remember it..."

Christian trailed off as I walked in the front door, his eyes were glassy and distant as his gaze roamed the large open living room.

There were photos all around the light, pale blue walls. Most of them were landscape portraits, but I noticed a couple of a much younger looking Christian and a few of Tasha sitting up on the mantel above the fireplace.

The carpet was a subtle barely green colour but it suited perfectly with the walls and the lounge suit was a neutral creme colour. Tasha sat perched on the edge of one of the arm chairs, smiling softly at Christian, while Lissa sat on the three seater couch they both just watched Christian as he slowly wandered around the room.

Dimitri appeared from the hallway beside the open kitchen, he inclined his head towards where he had come, indicating for me to follow him.

"thats Tashas room..." he nodded to the first door on the left, "Lissa and Christians room.." he nodded to the door beside hers, "thats the Bathroom..." to the closed door on the right hand side before pausing infront of the door at the end of the hall. "Our room." he said with a smile as he opened the door and waited for me to step past him.

The room was only medium sized, with a wardrobe on one side and a double bed sitting in the middle underneath a large window. This room was facing the back of the house, looking out on to the small backyard, a flower garden sat at the end with what looked like white roses and purple gardenias, it looked gorgeous from here.

I put my duffle bag on the bed without taking my eyes from the window, I wasnt bothering to unpack seeing as how we were only going to be here for a week.

I felt Dimitris strong arms wrap around my waist as he lay his chin on my shoulder, he didnt say anything, just looked out the window with me for a long moment.

I felt so comfortable, so protected, and so safe in his arms, the smell of his rich aftershave mixed with his own personal scent was still as intoxicating as when I first met him if not more. I couldnt help but close my eyes as I relaxed back into his arms. He turned his head only slightly as he started placing small feather light kisses against the bare skin of my neck. I felt as though I could stay like this forever.

And then someone cleared their throat loudly from the doorway.

My eyes snapped open and I leaned slightly away from him to see Lissa standing in the doorway, a massive smile on her face as she just watched us.

"Um can we help you Liss?" I asked, trying to raise one eyebrow, both of them raising instead, damn it I still couldnt do that cool one eyebrow trick.

She stared for a moment longer before blinking and realising she was staring, "Uh yeah, we're just going to call in for pizza tonight seeing as how its been a long flight and stuff, did you want any flavour in particular?"

I couldn't help the grin that stretched my face, I love pizza, almost but not quite as much as I love donuts though. "Large meat lovers with a cheese stuffed crust."

"And you Dimitri?" she asked looking towards him.

"Ill just share Rozas, thankyou Lissa." he responded with a soft nod.

I turned to look at him but spoke to Lissa, "Better make that two pizzas then."

They both just laughed at me, "Of course Rose, knowing you he would only get half a slice otherwise."

I just grinned, they knew me too well.

That night Dimitri and I decided to split the patrols, I would do half the night while he slept and he would do the other half until morning. Even though Tasha said it was perfectly safe around here, I didnt want to chance anything, not with the last Dragomir princess, and Dimitri agreed with me.

* * *

"...Roza..."

I could feel the warm touch of his fingers as he brushed the hair off my neck, and then his soft lips as he placed small kisses against the skin behind my ear, he continued to murmur my name softly. I kept my eyes closed but couldnt help but smile, or the soft shiver that tingled down my spine.

"I know you're awake Roza, I can feel it." he breathed across my cheek. I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes, he was leaning on his elbow looking down at me his chocolate brown eyes were warm as he followed my movements.

"mmm good morning Comrade." I smiled up at him, I loved waking up to him like this, especially when he was bare chested. I couldnt help but trail my fingers down his hard, well defined chest, earning a soft low moan from him.

"Good morning Beautiful." He spoke against my lips before capturing them in a gentle kiss.

"Rose! Dimitri!" a loud banging on our door had him moving away and sitting up. "Im coming in so if youre awake you better be decent!" Lissa called from behind the door only a second before the handle turned and she strode into the room.

"We're naked!" I screamed at her, she instantly halted, her hands going straight up to cover her eyes.

"Oh god Im so sorry!" she cried, probably more for Dimitris benefit than mine, she usually wouldnt even apologise for walking into the bathroom while Im showering, thats just how close we were.

I just burst out laughing as Dimitri chuckled beside me, "Im kidding Lissa, we're... Mostly... Decent." I said between laughs.

She slowly uncovered her face, barely peaking at us before noting that I had a shirt on, she blushed a crimson red when she saw Dimitri though, but Im not surprised, his chest could get that reaction from any women.

"Ummmm... " she cleared her throat looking away from him and back to me, "Tasha wants to show us her martial arts studio, so we figured we would go in about an hour that way we have time to go shopping too."

I groaned at the thought of Lissa and shopping, no doubt we would need the whole day just for that, but I just nodded and accepted my fate for the day.

An hour and a half later we stood inside Tashas martial arts studio, its blue matts and black and red punching bags along one side, dummies and weights along the other. There was a large poster against the far wall with the silhoette of a man doing a high kick and what looked like foreign writing underneath.

"Strength, honour, loyalty, love." Dimitri murmured beside me, his gaze fixed on the poster as well.

Huh, I guess its Russian then.

"You remember when we came up with that motto at school Dimka? I told you I would never forget it." Tasha said as she came to stand on the other side of him, her arm brushing his.

"I do." he replied with a smile.

I felt a twinge of jealousy, these two knew each other, they had a history, even though she is older than him they still have their childhood memories together.

"Ouch!"

The three of us turned to see Christian standing on one of the mats infront of a punching bag, holding his closed fist in his other hand. Lissa stood beside him with her hands on her hips, I could see that she was fighting not to laugh as she spoke to him.

"I told you not to, now look, your hand is going to be bruised."

I burst out laughing, I couldnt help it, Christian was always being sarcastic and a show off, I guess this might teach him a lesson. Leave the close combat fighting to the pros.

He just glared at me before moving sullenly away from the offending punching bag.

"Oh shoot! I forgot to get the papers I need for a student thats coming in a few minutes, Rose would you be a darling and shoot back home for me? they should be on the kitchen bench" Tasha asked suddenly.

Really? Why me?

I kept my thoughts to myself as I looked towards Lissa, she is my charge afterall so if she agrees then Ill have to.

Unfortunately Lissa nodded her head, "Ill be fine, Dimitri will be here and Tasha and Christian are both fire users, dont worry." she smiled at me.

I turned towards Dimitri and held my hand out, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forhead as he dropped the keys into my waiting hand. "Hurry back my love." he whispered.

I just gave him a nod before turning and walking out the doors.

* * *

I drove with the windows down and the music blasting, keeping atleast 10 above the speed limit, I wanted to hurry up and get this little task over with and I especially didnt want Tasha to think that she could boss me around as though she was my charge. Because she sure as hell was not.

I finally reached the house, put the car in park but I decided I would leave it running, I was only going to be a couple of minutes afterall. I glanced around the area, everything looked normal, just how we left it. I raced into the house and straight to the kitchen, sure enough there was a stack of papers on the kitchen table with the name of the martial arts studio on it.

I snatched them all up and turned to walk back to the van.

Thats when I heard a noise, it was so quiet I almost didnt pick it up, like a soft creak of a floorboard. My first thought was that it cant be strigoi, its broad daylight outside...

Just as I tensed and tried to scout the area I heard a whoosh and then something hit me in the back of the head, all I felt was pain.

A huge rush of intense pain, it made black spots dance in my vision as I fell forward. The last thing I saw was the floor rushing up to meet me and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dimitris point of view**

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." I murmured into the phone, my knee bouncing in place where I sat on the bleachers.

_"Hey youve reached Roses phone, Either I dont want to talk to you or Ive lost my phone again, either way leave a message and maybe Ill get back to you. Beeeep"_

I stifled a growl as I snapped my phone shut for the fifth time in fifteen minutes.

"She still not answering?" Lissa asked anxiously from her spot a couple of seats below me. I just shook my head glancing at the time yet again. Its been an hour and a half, thats way too long. She should have been back by now, she should have been back atleast half an hour ago. She hasnt even called... Something has to be wrong.

"Dimka, would you come and show Marcus a demonstration?" Tasha asked from down on the mats, a young human boy, around 13 years old, with curly auburn hair stood beside her looking up at me with wide eyes.

I hestitated, looking down at my phone yet again. Tasha, usually oblivious to anything noticed my relictance as she spoke up, "If you want, while you show him a thing or two, Ill use the studios bike and shoot home, see if I can find out whats keeping her?"

I would have liked to have argued, and gone myself to check, but that would leave both Lissa and Christian on their own, without a guardian. Rose would kill me if I did that. Atleast Tasha had her fire weilding, shed been training herself to use it offensively for years so it wouldnt be too much of a risk for her to go.

I nodded my head, getting up slowly from my spot and making my way down the bleachers.

"Thankyou Tasha." I smiled warmly at her as she touched my arm and headed out the back. A few seconds later I heard the sound of an engine revving, it confused me at first until I saw Tasha ride past the large front windows on a sleek blue motorcyle.

Huh... I didnt know she rode one...

I turned to see Marcus staring at me with obvious fear in his eyes, was he scared of me? I know I could look intimidating but really? He looked like he wanted to wet himself...

"Right, Marcus is it?" I asked raising one eyebrow. He just nodded in response, visibly gulping.

"Do you know how to incapacitate someone that is twice as big as you?"

He fervently shook his head.

Well This should be fun.

* * *

Half an hour later I heard the sound of an engine and then slamming of a door.

"Practice your low kick against that dummy over there for a moment, ok." I said to Marcus as he nodded and walked over to the dummy beside the wall.

I went to move towards the door at the same instant that Lissa ran towards it.

The doors were thrown open as Tasha practically ran in, she looked around wildly, her eyes landing on me for only a second and then on Lissa who had frozen right in front of her.

I instantly strode forward seeing Tashas scared face, she looked out of breath and her hair was messy.

"Tasha? Whats wrong, wheres Rose?" Lissa asked, gripping Tashas arm gently, trying to get her to calm down a little.

"I got home, the van was still running in the driveway... Rose was... She was lying on the floor in the hall, there was blood on the back of her neck... God I thought she was dead!"

Lissa, Christian and I all gasped. So many thoughts wre burning around in my head, I should have gone, I should have made her stay, I should have argued and just gone with her...

"Is she...?" Lissa left her question unfinished.

"Shes alive, she was breathing, I put her in her bed and left a note just in case she wakes up and then I came straight here to get you guys."

That was all I needed to hear, I raced past her and out into the warm daylight. It was slightly odd to be out at this time but we wanted to keep to the human schedule while we were here.

I leapt into the van and restarted it as Lissa and Christian piled into the back, revving the engine slightly impatiently as Tasha shuffled Marcus outside and locked the doors.

As soon as she was in the door I sped away.

"What the hell happened." I asked Tasha, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye, she still looked rather shaken.

"I told you Dimka, I got home and she was unconcious on the floor..." she was looking at me with wide eyes, her hands trembling slightly on her lap, wether from my tone of voice or from what she saw I was sure.

"Was there a fight? Did it look like there were any signs of a struggle? Was the door open? Were there any smashed Windows? You said her neck was bleeding, was it from a strigoi bite?" I asked every question I could think of at that moment.

My mind was just on overload, I was so worried about my Roza. Hw hurt was she exactly? Hd a strigoi gotten her and fed from her? Was it some sick twisted human? Surel. A human couldnt get a jump on my Roza?

"Dimitri, calm down...Tasha probably didnt have time to investigate properly, did you Tasha?" Lissa spoke gently, almost soothingly from the back seat.

Tasha just let out a whimper and I glanced at her again to see that she had tears in her dark blue eyes and her bottom lip was trembling.

I let out a sigh, running one hand through my hair which had slipped from its tye. "Im sorry I just... " I couldnt finish, instead I just let out another deep breath, pushing my foot to the accelorator pedal.

The second we got to the house I parked the van and practically ripped out the keys, Lissa was out of the van before me but with my longer legs I still reached the door first.

I used the key to unlock the front door and rushed into the sitting room, my eyes darting around the room for anything out of the ordinary. Christian and Tasha walked into the kitchen slowly. Lissa let out a sharp gasp and I turned to see her standing in the entrance to the hallway beside the kitchen staring down at the floor.

My heart clenched as I saw the large blood stain in the middle of the carpet... Rozas blood...oh god...

Lissa bounced over the stain and down the hall to the door at the very end. She opened the door as I reached her and we both stepped into the room.

She looked like an angel, laying on the bed above the blankets, her dark brown hair splayed out underneath her. Her face, although slightly bruised on one cheek was still tan and perfect as she breathed gently.

"Oh Roza..." I breathed out, feeling the smallest sense of calm as I finally saw with my own eyes that she was still breathing, still alive.

Her eyelids softly fluttered and her eyes opened slowly. Her amazing gorgeous brown eyes flickered around the room before landing on me.

I couldnt help the wide smile that appeared on my face and was about to step forward when her eyes left mine and landed on Lissa.

"Liss... What happened?" she asked, her voice hoarse and dry.

"We dont know Rose, you came back to pick up something... You were gone for so long that Tasha came to look for you, someone had attacked you, she found you unconcious and bleeding... We hoped you could tell us what really happened?" Lissa said quietly, the hint of a sob rising in her voice.

Rose looked completely confused, her eyebrows knotting together. I could tell she was thinking hard, "I...I remember running inside...and...there was a noise...I heard Someones voice, a mans voice, he... He was talking to me but I...I cant remember..." she whispered, her voice wavered constantly. She closed her eyes but still looked as though she were trying to concentrate.

"Roza, are you ok? how do you feel?" I asked quietly, walking up and sitting down gently on the edge of the bed. I reached out to take her hand in my own when she opened her eyes, watching as I gripped her small hand in mine.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she studied our hands, she looked back up at me and all I could see in her eyes was confusion as she finally answered me, pulling her hand from mine as she spoke,

"Im fine Guardian Belikov..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou reviewers, NightWrighter511, XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX, you guys are the ones who always seem to review my chapters and I love it! You guys rock :)**

* * *

**Dimitri pov**

I tore outside as fast as I could, I couldnt handle being shut up in that house any longer. I slammed my fists into the side of the van which just happened to be the closest thing to me at the time.

"How could this happen, I dont understand, what the hell happened to her!?" I didnt care that I was practically yelling in Russian. I was so angry, so furious but I didnt know where to direct my rage... I mean, I didnt know _who _to be angry at, I didnt know _who _had done this to her, all I could do was fear for my Roza... for us...

When she had pulled away from me, the look on her face and in her eyes tore at my heart, I knew instantly that something was wrong, her eyes looked different...they werent sparkling with love or passion like they usually do...they were Less like_ my_ Roza... Less like the fiery, fiesty women I loved, and to make it worse...

She doesnt even seem to remember me...She doesnt seem to remember _us_...

"Dimka, calm down... We can figure this out." Tasha spoke calmly as she appeared and cautiously moved to stand beside me, resting her pale, delicate hand on my arm where I leaned against the van

"No Tasha, we cant. She doesnt even remember me...She doesnt know who I am" I couldnt hold myself up, my legs buckled and I turned my back agasint the van and slid down so that I was sitting against it... The love of my life doesnt remember me... I squeezed my eyes closed, pushing my clenched fists against my pounding head...

_she doesnt remember being in love with me..._

* * *

**Rose pov**

Pain. I remember pain.

I remember thinking someones in the house, watching me.

Then there was that noise, like the carpeted floorboards creaking under foot. But as fast as I am I wasnt fast enough to dodge the blow... and then theres just blackness...

"_Rosemarie Hathaway..."_ I remember a voice, a coarse, harsh male voice speaking to me through the thick blanket of black... But it doesnt make sense to me, I dont remember anything after that until I woke up in this bed.

_"...Roza..." _Something about the whispered word bought me out of the quiet fog of nothing that I had found myself wrapped in. It was a familiar, warm comforting word... even though I didnt completely understand it.

I opened my eyes to a blindingly lit room, and I immediately felt a dull thumping ache at the base of my neck. I blinked a few times realising that the light in the room was only coming from the open window behind me. I glanced around the room as I took in my surroundings, the pale blue walls reminded me that I wasnt at home, I wasnt at court... I was in Tasha Ozeras house... on a trip with Chrsitian and Lissa... I was pleased that I could remember that much.

Then my eyes landed on a man in the entrance of the room and my heart beat a little faster, I recognised him as a guardian... as Lissas guardian? Or Christians? I couldnt seem to remember and that alarmed me, I should know him if hes either of their guardians...maybe hes Tashas? Had I met him before? My gaze flicked from him to Lissa, who was sitting right beside me, concern etched on her face and her jade eyes looked at me with such worry and relief. what the hell happened exactly?

I opened my mouth, "Liss... What happened?" I hadnt realised how dry my throat was, I was aching for a drink of water now.

Lissas eyebrows raised just slightly, "We dont know Rose, you came back to pick up something... You were gone for so long that Tasha came to look for you, someone had attacked you, she found you unconcious and bleeding... We hoped you could tell us what really happened?" her voice wavered slightly as she gripped my hand in hers.

I came back from where?... Why cant I remember everything? I concentrated on my memories, trying to think of the last few hours.. had it been a few hours? Or minutes? or days even?...Suddenly I got flickers of images in my mind, almost like bits of a dream, "I...I remember running inside...and...there was a noise..." everytime I blinked another image would pop up, and then there was the recollection of a voice... "I heard Someones voice, a mans voice, he... He was talking to me but I...I cant remember..." I was aware that my voice was wavering and I knew it was unlike me.

But I could feel a cold creeping fear curling through my stomach, It was the fear of the unknown, I hated not knowing. Anything could have happened to me while I was knocked out. Anything.

I closed my eyes as I felt the tears beginning to sting my eyes. I am Rose Hathaway, nothing makes me cry, especially not infront of other people. I focused on breathing, trying to clear my mind so that I could concentrate...

And then a sweet, accented voice broke the silence of the room, "Roza, are you ok? how do you feel?"  
I felt the bed dip beside me as I opened my eyes, the guardian was sitting beside me. He reached forward and took my hand in his, rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. I felt a tingle shoot through me where his skin touched mine, it was a warm, plesent, familiar feeling...

I looked from our hands up to his face, my eyes locking with his warm dark brown ones. I didnt understand what was going on here... Who exactly is... Guardian Belikov... the name sounded in my head. I knew straight away that it was his name. I dont know how but I did I did, I didnt understand his closeness though, why was he holding my hand? Why did his eyes shine with worry and pain and... something else I couldnt put my finger on. Why was this guardian I didnt think I knew looking at me this way...

I pulled my hand away as I spoke, "Im fine Guardian Belikov..."

I watched confused as his features distorted slightly, his body tensed up and his face changed from showing so much emotion to going completely blank, a perfect guardian mask fitting into place. Though I could still see a struggle in his eyes, it tore at my heart like deep down I couldnt stand seeing his tortured expression but I didnt know why...

"Rose? You... You know Dimitri, dont you?" Lissa asked quietly, pulling my gaze from his to hers. I searched her face for a moment... His name is Dimitri? Dimitri Belikov... She gasped slightly as I slowly shook my head... I didnt understand how I knew his name, but that was all I seemed to know...

He shot up off the bed and practically flew out of the room, I just stared after him. Nothing was making sense to me. I felt the tears starting to well up again but this time I couldnt hold them back.

"Oh Rose..." Lissa murmured as she moved to lay on the bed beside, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pulling me into a tight hug.  
I heard a loud metallic bang and then a loud male voice yelling in another language, I could tell it was Guardian Belikov and for some reason hearing his outburst just made me cry harder.

"We'll figure this out Rose, I promise we will... maybe you just need time, maybe it will all come back to you later on today..." She mumbled as she rubbed my back soothingly. I could feel her using spirits magic to help calm me, it relaxed me but only a little.

I finally calmed down enough that I pulled away, wiping at my eyes with the back of my hands. I couldnt help but let out a humourless laugh at how pathetic I must look right now.  
Lissa just stood up and moved towards the door, "Im going to go and find us something to eat, ok. You just stay there and rest." She smiled at me before leaving the room.

I let out a long slow breath, the dull thump of my head was slowly easing but it was still there. I stared up at the ceiling for a while trying to will my memory to come back but all I got was the same flicker of images as before.

Finally I closed my eyes and gave in to my bodies exhaustion, falling into a dark, restless sleep...


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose Point of View**

_I found myself standing in the middle of a dark room, immediately assaulted with the smell of stale, stagnant water and... blood? _  
_My breathing caught in my throat as I recognised the sharp metallic tang of blood, the smell that only comes when there is lots of it..._

_I used what little light the dingy, flickering light on the roof let off as I flicked my gaze around the room. _

_Something wasnt right... I dont know what it was but something here felt wrong, very very wrong._

_dangerous... unsafe... I could feel fear creeping up my spine, raising the hairs on my arms..._

_"...Roza...Roza please hear me...Пожалуйста, я наклоняюсь, теряют Вас, не как это, пожалуйста Roza... I know youre in their somewhere..." _

_I heard a voice whisper, it was like the words were being carried in on the wind, sweeping around me only loud enough for me to barely catch the words... something about the voice, the familiarity of it tugged at my chest... I couldnt understand all the words but it didnt matter... _

_I closed my eyes and it was almost like I could feel a pair of warm, strong, secure arms wrapping around me, protecting me from the bad feelings in the room. _

_When I opened my eyes again I jumped back in surprise, my hand going to my waist where my stake was usually straped._

_There was a man standing infront of me, his arms behind his back and his head tilted slightly to the side as though he was curiously studying me. The corners of his hazely green eyes crinkled as a smile grew on his pale white face, his teeth were slightly yellow and I could smell each foul breath that escaped his lips. _

_It was him, he was the reason behind the bed feelings in the room. I felt the indescribable urge to flee, to turn and run as fast and as far as I possibly could. Even though this man was not strigoi, he sure had the presence of one. _

_He opened his mouth to speak, my body tensed automatically expecting something bad... "Rosemarie Mazur..." _

I flew up into a sitting position, my breathing erratic and my heart beating like mad. That voice. That was the voice I heard when I got hit...

I hadnt realised anyone else was in the room with me until I felt a hand on my shoulder, gently pulling me back towards the pillows. I dont know what the look on my face was but I can only imagine I looked as terrified as I felt.

As soon as I realised it was guardian Belikov sitting beside me I relaxed, but I flicked my guardian mask into place so that he couldnt see how wild my emotions really were. I needed to look strong, in control, I couldnt look weak infront of other guardians especially when I was supposed to be one of the best guardians around, being the last Dragomirs and all.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

I shook my head, putting one hand on my forehead. "Im fine, bad dream thats all."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, he was studying me closely, his light brown eyes locked on me, I felt almost as though he was staring into my soul, into the very centre of me... it was slightly unnerving, but I found myself staring back into his own, getting lost in the swirling, brown depths of his eyes...familiar... something familiar... I couldnt put my finger on it though... my head started to hurt.

We both looked away abruptly as Lissa strode into the room, she froze for barely a moment when she saw that I was awake again.

"Rose, how are you feeling?"

I tried to put on my best, most convincing smile, "Im fine now."

"Have you... have you remembered anything?" She asked hesitantly, her eyes flicking to Dimitri and then back to me.

I took a deep breath, looking down at my hands as I fidgeted with the blanket. I didnt want to remember anything about the man from my dream... but I was positive that he was the same man that had been here, that had attacked me... or atleast had something to do with the attack on me.  
"It was a moroi man... I..." I didnt want to admit that I dreamt about him, "I remembered his voice, I think I remember seeing him at one point when I came too... after... after whoever it was that knocked me out..."

"A moroi?... was he a royal? did you recognize him?" She asked, her eyebrows knotting together in confusion.

I shook my head, "No, Ive never seen him before... he had hazel, almost green eyes and his skin was pale... he didnt look very royal, his suit was dirty and stained and his teeth were yellow and stained too..."

"Hazel green eyes..." Guardian Belikov murmured beside me, I looked at him to see that he was looking at Lissa, a hint of recognition, or knowledge flashed through his eyes. "a Dashkov relative maybe?... they are the only family that have hazel eyes..." He looked back at me, "But you said they were almost green?"

I nodded wondering where he was going with this...

"Maybe...hmmm... " He suddenly shot up out of the seat and ran, surprisingly gracefully, out of the room.

Lissa and I just stared at eachother in shock for a moment before Lissa turned and ran after him.

I pulled the blankets off me and moved to the side of the bed, I could still feel the dull ache at the back of my neck but it wasnt too bad so I stood up and made my way carefully out to where Lissa and Dimitri were now huddled around a laptop on the coffee table in the living room.

"Ive logged onto the database at court, it has a profile for every royal person. Hopefully we can narrow the suspects down and figure out who was behind this." Guaridan Belikov looked up above the screen of the laptop as I walked into the room, I noticed the way his eyes lit up the instant he saw me, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

I just gave him a shy, small smile back. I wasnt usually like that around guys, I was perfectly comfortable around them... but something about him... I guess it was the fact that he seemed to know me but I couldnt remember a thing about him... it was strange.

He shifted over a little so that I could sit beside him on the couch, shuffling the laptop so that I could see it properly too.  
"Now Roza, scroll through these pictures and see if anyone looks even remotely similar to the man..."

Something in the way he said Roza triggered a flash in my mind, almost like the flash of a camera. I froze as a voice flittered through my mind, _"Where are we going Comrade?" ..._My voice... _"So impatient my Roza... just wait and see... you'll like it, I promise."_... his voice?... guardian Belikov?

I shook my head to clear it, my mind on overdrive... I couldnt find a memory that fit with whatever the hell that was.

"Roza? Whats wrong?" He asked again, turning so that his knee was barely brushing against my own.

"I...nothing Comrade..." It slipped out before I even realised what I was saying.

His sharp intake of breath made me look up at him, he was staring at me like I was a foreign person. "What did you call me?... do... do you remember now?" he asked quickly.

I bit my bottom lip as I watched the hope fade from his eyes as I shook my head, "Im sorry... I dont know what made me say that... it just slipped out... I dont remember." I shrugged gently. I honestly hated myself for not being able to remember something that seemed so, so important to him... I hated seeing the hurt look in his eyes before he slipped his guardian mask into place shutting off all emotion.

He nodded once before turning back to the laptop, his knee shifting off mine... for some reason that loss of contact was enough to almost bring tears to my eyes...

what the hell dont I remember?...

* * *

**Translations :Пожалуйста, я наклоняюсь, теряют Вас, не как это, пожалуйста Roza-"Please, I cant lose you, not like this, please Roza"**

**(A/N: I cant remember what eye colour the Dashkovs in the books had so please please just bare with me!)**


End file.
